the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 4.1
This is the season 4 premier! YAY GET EXCITED! ---- At Emma's funeral at present Day Man:..And she will be remembered in all of our hearts *he puts her body in the grave and cover the ground up* May all be in peace and will have some time around the grave. Ell:Emma, you were an amazing friend and you will always be remembered and never forget when you helped us! *lays flowers on grave* Bailey:*puts hand on Ell's back* she will be remembered, time to go.. Rachel:I mean seriously, ever since we got back he never talked to me about us.. Marie:Yeah I haven't even talked to Arjun about us cause of Jason.. Rachel:What if he likes Ell? Marie:You do have Mason? Rachel:Who knows.. Arjun:Come on lets go *they go back to the house* Izzy:Hey.. Alba:Uh who are you? Izzy:I'm Izzy.. Corrin:Izzy? Izzy:The new girl? Jambie:HI IZZY I'M JAMBIE LETS BE FRIENDS HEHE *they go off* Dan:I better go with her *goes too* Marie:Uh Arjun can we talk? Arjun:Sure,what's up? Marie:What's going on with us? Arjun:Idk..it's been a week and you didn't even talk to me once.. Marie:Cause of Jason.. Arjun:Oh you're other boyfriend Marie:Well yeah.. *Jason comes in* Arjun:Oh look your other boyfriend! Jason:Hey Marie *kisses her* Marie:Hey... Jason:It's been a whole week since I saw yo- who's this? Marie:Arjun? Jason:Where did he come from? Arjun:I was on holiday with Ell,Bailey and Alba.. Marie;YEAH!! Jason:Ok.. I gotta go, see ya tonight *kisses her and leaves* Arjun:Nice boyfriend you got there... Marie:Look... Arjun:It's fine.. Marie:What? Arjun:When we were in 1965, me and Alba kinda got together.. Marie:YOU AND ALBA?! *Alba hears* Arjun:Shhh Alba:UH..what did I hear? Arjun:She knows.. Alba:Oh the ex Marie:Yeah.. Alba:Pretty sure she has her own bf so we should be fine.. *They go off* In the kitchen Ell:..and then she fell over *laughs* Bailey:Ell you're so funny *Rachel overhears* *Rachel listens by the door* Ell:So Bailey..what do you wanna do later? Bailey:Well uh I know *they make out,Rachel sees and makes a vomit noise* Alaiaia:Hey Rachel.. Rachel:NO ALAISIA Bailey:Rachel? Alaisia:Ooops sorry..I go to Izzy and be nice to her *leaves* Ell:Where you snooping? Rachel:Well kinda.. Bailey:Why? Ell:Yeah you have a boyfriend.. Rachel:But.. Ell:BACK OFF! *pushes her* Bailey:ELl! lets go.. *they go* In Izzy's new room Liv:Seems like you got your own bedroom..wish I had one Nakiyah:Hey gurl you're sharing with me Jambie:Yeah she is xD Jade:What I love about this room is that...its yours xD Alaisia:YEah! Tyler:HEYOOO Corrin:Hey Gals and Dan Dan:Ty for not including me with the girls Corrin:Your welcome Jade:Oo thats so pretty, I love your makeup! Can I borrow it sometime? Izzy:Sure! Jade:AWW TY! Alaisia:Yo that make me look hot Haley:For who gurl? Alaisai:no one... Haley:HAHAHA Jambie:Idk how you convinced the Housekeeper to be in this room but wow Izzy:What do you mean? Dan:Idk but she said "Don't come in here" Corrin:Wonder why *she walks back and knocks the the wall which knocks a door open a little* Tyler:WOAH! Corrin:What is it? *they go closer* The END Category:Blog posts